


Suits

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [62]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim's This Close to Murder, Emotional neglect, Emotions, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Break Up, Silver's Had it Rough, Suits, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim is dragging a small group of the egos out to get fitted for suits for the wedding and Silver runs into someone he hasn't seen in a long time.





	Suits

Bim spun on his heel, walking backwards and flashing the small group of egos he was leading through the city a wide smile. “Alright, guys, we’re almost there! And _please_ , behave yourselves! This is a fancy place! Try not to break anything!”

“I still don’t even know what we’re doin’.” Ed crossed his arms, and Reynolds rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to get fitted for suits for the wedding! We’ve been talking about this for like a week!”

Ed huffed. “Yeah, and no one tells me anythin’! Shut up, Reynolds!”

Silver raised an eyebrow, the hero for once dressed in regular street clothes. “What, did you think we were just blindly following Bim into the middle of the city? What is wrong with you?” Ed just grumbled under his breath in response, flipping him off.

Bim snorted. “Right, well, while I’m flattered by your _completely_ misplaced blind trust, I’m taking you guys because I’m the only one of us – besides Dark – who does this relatively regularly. I know what I’m doing. And I don’t trust you guys to figure it out on your own without making complete fools of yourselves.”

He surveyed his little group. He was dragging Eric, King, Ed, Silver, and Reynolds out to get their suits for the wedding, since he was fairly certain none of them had ever even _attempted_ to get anything fancier than their usual attire. King gave his boyfriend a look. “I don’t know if I should be offended or not that the Jims aren’t here with the implication that you trust them more than us.”

Bim placed his hands on his hips. “Believe it or not, the Jims already have suits. I don’t know why they have them, but they don’t need to be here. The Host and Dr. Iplier can take care of themselves, and Google and Bing literally have the entire Internet crammed in their skulls. If they can’t figure it out, there’s no hope for them.” He spun back around, visibly lighting up when he spotted the shop. “Hey there it is! Come on!”

Bim raced across the street, narrowly avoiding getting run over (Silver thought King was going to pass out from how pale he abruptly became). The others followed – much more carefully – as Bim shoved passed the couple exiting the building. Silver’s jaw dropped, stopping dead, and Ed had to drag him onto the sidewalk in his stupor. “ _Roxanne?_ ”

The woman of the couple stopped, giving him an odd look. Her eyes widened. “Oh! Silver! Hi, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Silver opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, having a hard time forming words. He shook his head, trying to knock some sense back into himself. “Uh um, okay, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his head, a light blush beginning to dust his cheeks. “I haven’t – I-it’s been a while.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric nudge Ed, whispering to him. “U-um, who’s Roxanne?”

Ed whispered back, “His ex. It got pretty ugly at the end there. He wouldn’t tell us why.”

Roxanne gave him a small smile, slipping her hand into the man’s she was with. “Silver, this is my fiancé, Shawn. We’re getting married in August.”

Silver paled, his heart stuttering in his chest. “Really? Wow, um…congratulations! I-I-I…” He trailed off, swallowing harshly, and King came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Roxanne glanced away. “So, Silver…what are you doing here? I never pegged you as the type to dress up.”

Silver shifted his feet. “You remember Dark and Wilford, right? Well, they’re finally getting married. In just under two months, actually.”

Roxanne crinkled her nose, and Bim narrowed his eyes in response. The man’s – Shawn’s – brow furrowed. “…Silver? As in, the Silver Shepherd?” He turned to Roxanne, jaw dropping. “You never told me you dated a superhero! Why’d you break up?”

Silver turned bright pink, and Roxanne rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. “It just…didn’t work out. He just stopped giving me the time of day. Too busy saving the city I guess.”

Silver suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of _rage_ wash over him, his hands clenching into fists. “What the – My best friend committed _suicide_ , Roxanne!” Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. “You were pissed I had stopped paying attention to you because I was _grieving!_ Do you even _know_ what that’s like? I _needed_ you and you broke up with me! You are the most selfish, self-centered person I’ve ever met!”

Silver covered his face with one hand in an attempted to hide his tears. He couldn’t tell if they were tears of sadness and regret or just _fury_. He peeked through his fingers just in time to watch Roxanne drag her fiancé away in a huff. Bim’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and King darted toward him, wrapping his arms around his waist just as Bim lunged, struggling against his grip. “I’m gonna slit her throat! King, let _go_ of me!”

“Bim, calm down! Seriously, please don’t murder someone in public!” Bim promptly ignored him, and Eric joined King in holding him back, each grabbing one of his arms as he struggled.

Ed wasn’t holding himself together much better, physically shaking. “Silver, why did you never _tell_ us _that_ was why she broke up with you?!” His voice was trembling with his rage, laden with venom.

Silver dragged his hand down his face. “I don’t know, it wasn’t important! Plus, I _knew_ you’d react like this! You guys tend to be _extremely_ prone to homicide!”

“It’s _always_ important, Silver!” King hesitantly let go of Bim, the game show host having finally calmed down. “She had – _has_ – no right to treat you like that!”

Silver tensed, rubbing his arm. “It was three years ago, guys. _Please_ can we just drop it? I don’t – I’d really rather not relive all that.”

Reynolds gave him a look, but then he shrugged. “I have no idea _what_ the fuck just happened, but we had a purpose, right? So let’s just…get that done and go home. I think we need that after that fiasco.”

Bim brightened, grabbing both Eric and King’s hands and dragging them into the shop. “Yeah! It was my mission to make you guys fashionable and I’m gonna stick by that! So let’s forget about the random bitchy ex and let’s get siked for a wedding, alright?”

“Wait – Bim – slow down!” Silver couldn’t help but laugh at Eric’s mildly distressed voice, slightly muffled by the door. Ed rolled his eyes before entering himself, pulling Eric from Bim’s hold on his hand, much to the game show host’s annoyance if his glare was anything to go by.

Reynolds raised an eyebrow, then gestured to the door. “After you.”

Silver snorted, hesitating a moment as his eyes slid to where Roxanne had disappeared off to. He could _swear_ he could still see her, in the distance. Steeling himself, he turned back to Reynolds with a grin. “Let’s get _fucking_ fancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I have put Silver through some SHIT (and it only gets worse from here, cough cough). Anyway, Remember that magic show thing that's been hinted at for a couple months now for Bim and Marvin? Yeah that's coming Wednesday!
> 
> (Tumblr is doctordiscord123.tumblr.com if you wanna say hi!)


End file.
